Luna Nueva
by Mslyth
Summary: El miedo es un mal concegero....la duda no deja vivir.....el amor cala los huesos....haganselo entender a un Slytherin


NEW MOON ON MONDAY

El gran salón se estaba llenando lentamente, el escenario estaba preparado, la gran mesa de profesores estaba dispuesta, y las sillas para los alumnos graduados algo mas bajas colocadas en su sitio elegantemente vestidas, habían pasado ya años desde que entraron siendo unos bebés, ahora, salían hechos adultos, maduros, o al menos eso se supone, todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos, dándoles los últimos toques a sus túnicas, acomodándose cuellos y sudando a chorros ante la expectativa de graduarse, pero en distintos lados, dos personas en especial, se encontraban conmocionadas al respecto. ¿Quién?...dos personas que ante los ojos del mundo nunca fueron mas que compañeros, ante quien los conocía, eran enemigos, y ante ellos mismos. no sabían exactamente que eran¿de quien estoy hablando? Por supuesto de mí, Severus Snape, prefecto de Slytherin , genio de pociones, ermitaño solitario con pocos amigos, la antitesis de la popularidad...y el otro...es Remus, si si ese , Remus John Lupin, Merodeador, amigo de los poderosos, los que hacen su voluntad y jamás serán castigados, los Gryffindors, un chico lleno de vida, de energía, a pesar de su mal, con unos ojos que hechizan con verlos una vez, desde que lo vi, supe que era especial, después, sentía cosas cuando lo observaba en clase o en algún pasillo, al principio quise llamarlo odio, envidia, celos de su perfección, después fue atracción, simple atracción, un gusto desenfrenado por verlo, por sentirlo cerca, pero eso es ley, Cada ser humano tiene un ángel, para protegerlo, o para complicarle la vida, lo que hizo el mío no lo sé, porque sé que me protegió de quedarme sin alma y de volverme totalmente de piedra, pero también se que me destruyó, por darme señales que yo tal vez interpreté mal, por hacerme pensar y sentir cosas que jamás pasaron, que jamás se hicieron realidad, desgraciadamente el tiempo se fue rápido. Demasiado para mi gusto, se me hacía tan lejano el día en que tuviera que separarme del, y ahora solo faltan minutos, ahora es cuando me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que le hice daño, de no haber tenido el valor de sonreírle, de nunca luchar por lo que sea que haya sido lo que tuvimos, de las veces que vi sus ojitos empañados por la tristeza o los celos, y que yo sabía era por mi culpa, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas, tantos recuerdos, tantas proezas, las pasé casi sin sufrir, sin sentir, ahora creo que es cuando estoy sintiendo todo lo que en esos momentos debí¿te ame? No lo sé, esto no combina con la definición de "amor" en el diccionario, y si lo hice, fue sin hacerlo en realidad, porque cuando uno ama no desea ver sufrir a la persona en cuestión, solo se desea verlo feliz, y a mi me encantaba verte enojado, triste o celoso, y mas si sabía que yo era la causa, pero al llegar el final del día, siempre volvía a caer en lo mismo, en buscarte obsesivamente por todos lados, y con solo verte me sentía bien, salvado, protegido, y se que tu sentías algo por el estilo, si tal vez no lo mismo, había algo en tu mirada cada vez que se dirigía a mi que me hacía creerlo.

Hubo días en los que mi ánimo no era el mejor, ni siquiera era bueno de hecho, no sabía que hacer, donde o con quien ir, sentía que no tenía un lugar en este planeta, que estaba solo y que nadie jamás podría ver a través de mi mascara, y me bastaba voltear la mirada, y encontrarte observándome a escondidas para sentirte cerca, aunque dentro de mi sabía que no lo estabas, y sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasaba rápido, y cuando quería razonar lo que había hecho, ya estaba mas cerca de ti, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, eres... eras como un imán para mis ojos y para todo mi ser , cambiaste mi vida, no se si para bien o para mal pero lo hiciste.

Los maestros están tomando ya su puesto en las sillas que les corresponde, en unos minutos mas va a comenzar la ceremonia y yo no te he visto aparecer, muy en el fondo temo que no vengas,

Que no pueda despedirme de ti, aunque sea solo con los ojos, porque pienso que ninguno de los dos va a tener el valor de hablar con el otro.

Debemos tomar ya nuestros lugares en la ceremonia, y por fin te veo, quisiera gritarte, que me mires, que no te escondas, no quiero pensar que me estás olvidando, tengo miedo de mirar atrás y ver todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en un pasado que no es mas que eso, recuerdos enterrados que jamás volverán, a veces quise escaparme, pero con solo volverte a mirar volvía a caer en el juego, a veces también moría de rabia, de celos contenidos por verte rodeado de niñas tontas que mueren por una mirada tuya, aunque a veces tu ni te des cuenta, lo que yo siento por ti es algo que me viene quemando el cerebro desde hace unos 3 años a la fecha, es una atracción que no me ha dejado vivir en paz, que me ha desconcentrado, desvlanceado, enloquecido, y ayudado. ¿Cómo todo junto?..No lo sé...solo se que es eso, que es especial, por el simple hecho de ser tu, de ser como eres, dulce, bueno, frágil, pero a la vez elegante, orgulloso, firme, como un cristal ...pero como un cristal, cuando no se sabe tratar adecuadamente hace daño, y ahora estoy aquí, entre un sentimiento que se puede fácilmente confundir con delirio, entre recuerdos, entre frío, entre silencio y el eco de tu voz, viendo como avanza el reloj, con mis entrañas gritándole que se detenga, y viendo que no me hace caso, como corren los segundos, dándome menos tiempo de disfrutar de esto...

He llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez jamás sientas lo que yo sentí, nunca me lloraste, yo no puedo decir que lo hice porque mentiría, pero me daba un miedo inmenso el pensar en este momento , quizá a ti no, tu estás feliz, con tus amigos , tal vez jamás pensaste en mi, y nunca lo harás, yo pienso que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, ese perro pulgoso engreído y petulante que tienes al lado (N/A: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...aclaro antes...).

No me queda mas que fingir una sonrisa que me mata por dentro, para que nadie sospeche que daría cualquier cosa porque el maldito reloj se detuviera, porque te levantaras y me gritaras que me vas a extrañar, que soy especial para ti y que no quieres dejarme, pero eso no pasará, nunca pasa, y se que aunque yo quisiera hacerlo, en el momento mi maldita cobardía me impediría hacerlo, porque quiero llamarlo orgullo, pero no hay otra verdad mas que es el maldito miedo que me da que me digas que todo fue una confusión mía, que quise ver cosas donde jamás las hubo y que en realidad tu me viste como un compañero mas, y que me sonrías como solo tu sabes hacerlo, con esa mezcla de simpatía, orgullo y lástima...por eso no puedo hablarte Remus, porque el miedo me sella los labios, aunque mi pecho te esté gritando la verdad, aunque mis ojos estén fijos en ti...no puedes saber lo que siento.

Y desde ahora siento que me falta media vida, que estoy entrando en un pozo sin fondo y que existir va a perder sentido, porque si no eres mi vida entera , si gran parte, sin embargo sigo soñando, con lo que no fue, y nunca va a ser, después de todo si me enredo con la duda no se como contestarme, por mas que busco en el cielo , en la luna que tanto me recuerda a ti, me dirá que no hay respuestas, porque no hay preguntas, porque no hubo inicio..y tampoco habrá final, no me queda mas que curar las heridas que aún sangran, y rogar al cielo que me haga olvidar tus ojos...

Es el momento, estamos sentados ya en el lugar que nos corresponde, tu tienes un lugar de honor, por tu desempeño en DCAO, yo en pociones, una fila atrás de ti, puedo ver perfectamente como el está junto a ti, y los celos me pudren el alma, mas de lo que ya está, el director comienza a hablar, a decirnos que aprovechemos los últimos minutos, los últimos segundos en nuestra querida escuela, y que espera que hayamos aprendido algo durante nuestra estancia en ella, yo solo se que sigo pensando en que cada segundo que pasa me aleja mas de ti, que estoy aquí contigo para no volverte a ver nunca mas, y eso me lastima, aunque no lo aparente, aunque me esconda detrás de mi máscara de falsa fortaleza que me está fallando, porque hay momentos que siento que las lágrimas me van a traicionar...

Están ya pasando lista a los graduados, y ya vas tu, te veo pasar alegremente al estrado y dar la mano a todos mientras te entregan tu certificado de estudios, caminas frente a mí para regresar a tu lugar, y ni siquiera volteas a verme, sé que sientes mi mirada, siempre la has sentido, como yo la tuya, pero tienes miedo, al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, tomas de nuevo tu lugar, y en menos de lo que puedo pensar, es mi turno de pasar, y tengo que fingir alegría al despedirme de mis maestros, y del director, que se que siempre supo algo, porque me mira diferente, y juraría que me quiere decir con los ojos " hazlo, díselo, ten valor" pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy un maldito Gryffindor, soy cobarde, soy débil, y me escondo atrás de mi dinero y de mi prepotencia para tener como dije antes mi falsa fortaleza, debo pasar cerca de ti para volver a mi sitio, y ahora soy yo el que siente tu mirada recorrerme, así como la de tus amigos, que esperan que tropiece o que caiga, porque se que me odian, como al principio me odiaste tu, y ahora ellos lo hacen porque tu sientes algo mas por mi, el sentimiento es totalmente reciproco...

-Doy por clausurado el curso escolar, junto con esta generación. -Dice alegremente el director, desencadenando un mar de aplausos por parte de los presentes, padre, maestros y alumnos , y entre los gritos y el júbilo de mis compañeros nadie puede ver que por un par de segundos oculté mi rostro entre las manos, pensando que ahora si todo está perdido, y aún sin perder la esperanza de sentirte junto a mí, de que me abraces y me digas que necesitamos hablar, pero en cambio solo siento unos brazos rodearme, que no son los tuyos, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre supo lo que sentía por ti, el que me molestaba cuando no podía controlar mis celos, y al que jamás le di la razón, el piensa que solo me molestaba cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos que yo te quería, sin saber que tenía toda la razón, se que tal vez no pienses en mi ahora, porque estás mas ocupado con tus amigos, abrazándolos y despidiéndote, y yo con los míos. Algunas veces me encontré cerca de ti, y esas mismas veces nos evitamos, solo sé algo Remus, no sé si hay sido bueno o malo esto, solo sé que fue, y que ni tu ni yo lo vamos a olvidar, que siempre vas a estar en mi mente, o en mi corazón o metido en mi sangre, pero siempre vas a estar presente en mi vida, ahora nuestras vidas toman caminos diferentes, y yo tengo que hacer la mía, sin voltear atrás y tengo que hacer todo lo posible por no verte mas en el cielo, por no recordarte cuando vea una gota de miel, o unos ojos expresivos, o un lobo, o la luz de la luna. Han sido tantas cosas Remus, que no sé si pueda hacerlo, sé que va a costarme, sé que esto que siento por ti me está matando (N/A lo que sigue es fragmento de una canción, pero describe exactamente lo que Severus siente), que ya no me cabe en el pecho, que me duele ese golpe que me diste¿lo recuerdas?...¿en la puerta de el salón de pociones?...ahí me duele cada vez que pienso en ti, esa es tu marca, y siento que me calas los huesos, siento que me voy a ahogar en un dolor que ya no puedo soportar, siento como me quemas la piel, como me hierve la sangre, y como me partes en dos la razón, pero Remus, a pesar de todo no quiero dejar de verte, tal vez no tenga el suficiente valor de gritarte que te necesito, quisiera ir y decirte que estés conmigo, sea toda la vida o una hora, no me importa cuanto tiempo sea, mientras sea juntos, que me dejes vivirte, sin vergüenza, sin miedo, aunque esté todo el mundo en contra, pero no puedo, porque mi propio miedo no me deja hacerlo, no me deja decirte, gritarte que te amo y que no quiero irme así , no puedo hacerlo, y en este momento nisiquiera he encontrado tu mirada para decírtelo, porque tu y yo nos hemos besado miles de veces con los ojos, nos hemos dicho tantas cosas con una simple mirada, pero ahora no fue así, ahora, es el adiós definitivo mi hermoso lobo, esta serpiente no tuvo el valor de decirte lo que siente, prefirió esconderse tras su orgullo, su dinero, su familia, y su ya tan celebre falsa fortaleza, Remus. Te amo, y aunque solo pueda decírtelo así, es lo mas sincero que he dicho en mucho tiempo, y quisiera gritarlo. TE AMO, pero no puedo...ahora no me quedará mas que ver la luna como un astro mas en el cielo, dejar de buscar en ella tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tus labios, dejar de buscarte entero, no me queda mas que pensar que la luna nueva que se asoma en el cielo, es otra, es una que no tiene nada que ver contigo, no es la luna a la que tantas veces le grité que te necesitaba, es solo un cuerpo celeste mas, ahora no me queda mas que buscar una luna nueva este Lunes...

Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor  
Que no cabe en mi pecho  
Que me cala los huesos  
Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor

Que me quema la carne  
Que me hierve la sangre  
Que me está partiendo en dos la razón  
Qué voy a hacer sin su amor  
Qué voy a hacer con mi amor

Bueno...He aquí un pensamiento de Severus el día de su graduación, cuando su lobo se le fue de las manos para siempre, por no poder vencer su miedo.

**_DEDICADO A_**: JAMG...a Remus...y a tods ls cobardes que han sentido que la vida se les va por un caño por no poder amordazar tantito al orgullo.

Un concejo...no sean cobardes...digan lo que sienten...es mejor un "NO" que un "nunca lo supe"...no cometan el mismo error que Severus...por mas que crean odiar a una persona...no es solo atracción física, si hay un sentimiento de por medio, aunque sea odio, no hay que engañarse sols

Magg (serpiente)

(TODO ES DE ROWLING BLA BLA BLA)


End file.
